


Anything for the Bakkoush siblings

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, sana and yousef being awkwardly cute as ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager





	Anything for the Bakkoush siblings

Biology, and science in general, is very interesting to Sana. She likes learning how organisms work, she likes learning about the reasons why processes, things and begins are the way they are. She likes learning all that because it helps her make sense of the bigger picture. Sana loves that but what she doesn’t love is the pile of homework her Biology teacher always gives the class. Essays to write, experiments to do and pages over pages to read. Sana wonders if her biology teacher doesn’t know that she, and every other student, has other subjects to do work for.

Staring at her laptop she sighs and closes it. Sana thought having the house completely to herself, silent, would help her concentrate. Actually, it did. But she has been sitting at the kitchen table, completing task after task, for about three hours now. It’s about time to take a break. Her brain needs a rest. She gets up, stretches and walks over to the window to open it. Her mother had closed it before she left three and a half hours ago because she didn’t want Sana to get cold. The problem: the lack of fresh air gives Sana a headache and she was so invested in her work that she didn’t even realize it at first. Her eyes wander down the street, as far as she can look from her spot at the window. Now that she doesn’t drown in school work, her thoughts promptly go back to that one thing she can’t stop thinking about. Or better said, that one person. Especially the absence of noise, usually produced by Elias’ friends, reminds her of him. Pretty much every Saturday, for too long to remember when it started, her older brother and his friends spend their day here. Even before they started that whole YouTube thing.

The absence of noise helped her study better but when she’s not doing that, there is nothing to distract her from her thoughts about Yousef. Spending an entire evening with him, just talking and with that getting to know him more… The way they teased each other first, but then could talk about such an important topic to her and obviously to him too and how effortless the transition was. Yousef listened to her and she listened to him. None of them was judging the other even when they were of so opposing opinions. Sana doesn’t have conversations like that with many people; she barely ever has conversations like that with anyone. So her inability to stop thinking about him is partly due to yesterday evening.

While Sana is still deep in thoughts, contemplating how to deal with her situation and weighing the options in her head, the doorbell rings. Elias has probably forgotten his keys. He left in a bad mood after arguing with their mother and his keys probably weren’t the most important thing on his mind. Sana still wants and needs to talk to him but she also knows it’s better to give him space first.

Lazily she walks to the door and rubs her eye. One of the ups of not wearing make-up. All that studying has exhausted her.

Opening the door, Sana is greeted with a familiar face but not that of her brother.

“Hey.”, he says at the same time she does. Sana didn’t expect Yousef. He’s only here when her brother is.

“From the surprised look I assume that Elias didn’t tell you I’d be coming over?”, Yousef asks, a small smile on his lips, his eyes trained on Sana.

To recollect her thoughts she shakes her head and stands up a little straighter. Yousef is still standing outside, just standing there with his hands in the pockets of his black jacket. The one he wore yesterday too. “No,..”, Sana begins and is very aware of Yousef’s eyes on her. “He doesn’t need to tell me that.” Sana notices Yousef smile getting a little bit bigger and tries not to smile too much herself. “But Elias is not home.”, she concludes.

Apparently Yousef didn’t know. He wouldn’t be here if he did but his eyebrows shoot up in confusion.

“Oh, he texted me this morning to come over around 5 so I thought he’d be here.”, Yousef explains. Well, it was not up to Elias if he could spend the day at home.

Sana thinks about it for a second, in which Yousef presses his lips together and waits. When they talk, he never pushes her. He doesn’t make her feel like she has to be a certain way or act a certain way. Sana tells him:“Eh.. Mom was kind of mad at him for spending the night out and not telling her where he was.. so she made him go run every possible errand.”

Sana thinks that Yousef should know this because he was the one to save Elias from a bigger catastrophe and called Sana to find a solution. Sana still doesn’t know why Elias got drunk that bad and that so early but they haven’t had a chance to properly talk. Yousef looks worried for a second. Eyebrows furrowed, he bites his lip in concentration. Sana cannot help but to notice it and get distracted for a millisecond.

Yousef starts talking and Sana quickly averts her eyes. She hopes that he didn’t notice. Usually Sana is able to focus, not let herself get distracted but when it comes to Yousef, it’s a little different.

“O god, how did it go this morning? I only talked shortly to Elias. He only told me that he’s going home and to meet him here later.”, Yousef rambles. He has his right hand at his neck and his gaze is fixated on Sana. Never looking away.

Sana doesn’t know how much Yousef tries to look at her without her or anyone catching it. Yousef isn’t sure how successful his attempts were because he assumes Elias kind of suspects something but he can’t help it. As soon as Sana walks into the same room as him, his eyes find her immediately. She is beautiful, everybody knows that. With her make-up and without it, like right now. As Sana opened the door, Yousef directly noticed the difference. Usually, Sana wears dark make up, it’s part of the tough-girl facade she has built up for herself. Sure, she is tough. But at the same time, she can be so innocent and cute. And Yousef likes her either way. More than he should, she is his best friend’s little sister. But at this point, it’s too late. He knows that he won’t ever be able to see Sana as just his best friend’s sister.

Even when he’s always reminded of it. The topic of their conversation is Elias after all. Yousef realizes that he was so deep in thoughts, that he probably looked her in the eyes a little too long. No, Sana is looking at him like she was yesterday. Smiling but trying to contain it. Always trying to be in control of everything. But once in a while she forgets that, like right now. The longer they stand there, the bigger her smile gets. Her dimples show and Yousef feels the need to cup her cheek but refrains. He knows his limits, her boundaries.

Someone, one of the neighbors, slams their door which makes both Sana and Yousef jump. This bursts the small bubble they were in. They always seemed to be in, when they look at each other like this, expressing more with their eyes than with their words.

Again, Sana lightly shakes her head. That is something Yousef has seen more than once and she clears her throat.

“Mom..”, Sana starts talking and Yousef blinks a few times to concentrate on her words, “.. interrogated him and asked where he was and such. You can imagine.” Yousef nods, which Sana shortly mimics. It makes Yousef smile but Sana looks worried and the small smile on his lips vanishes.

Sana looks up at him again and hesitates a little, before finally saying:“He said he was at your house.” Yousef nods again. He assumed that that would be the excuse and is fine with it. “But mom said she saw you outside… with me.”

Unsure what he is supposed to say to that, Yousef waits. Yesterday, he couldn’t care less that Sana’s mother interrupted them. He would’ve loved talking to her longer but the day they spend together was more than he had imagined for him and Sana. Especially, after his confession and her reaction being not talking to him for a week. Yousef understood, didn’t like it, but understood. That she felt so comfortable around him yesterday made him happier than he wanted to admit to himself.

Sana smiles. It’s barely there. But it’s enough for Yousef to notice. “I just wanted to tell you. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of Elias and I.”, she thinks for a second, “In more trouble than you already got because of us.” The faintest smile on her lips is gone now, Sana frowns and Yousef’s hand itches to reach out and straighten that worry line in between her eyebrows.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”, Yousef says and smiles at Sana. She is back to avoiding his eyes and instinctively he tries to make their eyes meet. “Hey.”, he says smiling and hoping that she’d do the same. She looks at him again and irks an eyebrow at him. She presses her lips together and Yousef knows it’s because she tries not to give away too much of what she feels. Yousef waits a few seconds, in which Sana and he look at each other. It’s innocent and playful at the same time.

Finally, when she looks him in the eyes, Yousef says:“Anything for the Bakkoush siblings.”

Sana laughs a little at that. Yousef can’t help but grin at that. Making Sana smile is one of his favorite things. She’s always so tough, breaking that facade for even a second is pretty satisfying to Yousef.

“Hmm.”, is all Sana says at first, smiling and with her eyebrows raised.

“Hmm.”, Yousef mimics her and also raises his eyebrows.

“Anything, hm?”, Sana asks smiling widely. Her dimples make an appearance and Yousef looks at them and back into Sana’s eyes.

Yousef nods, his smile almost too wide to fit on his face:“Anything.”

If somebody didn’t close another door loudly, Sana and Yousef would have been standing there, smiling at each other for who knows how long. Again, they both jump at the loud sound and turn around at the same time, when Elias says:“Hey.”

He was the one that closed the main door and walks up the stairs. He stops next to Yousef who is still standing in the hallway outside of the apartment. Yousef didn’t even notice nor care about that.

“Why are you standing at the door?”, Elias asks and looks from his little sister to his best friend. Elias has too many bags in his hands to carry and Yousef and Sana go to take some from him at the same time. Elias smiles tiredly at both.

Sana answers:“Yousef came by like you two talked about.” Elias nods, Yousef observes the looks between the siblings and smiles to himself. Even if everything goes wrong, Sana has Elias and Elias has Sana.

Now, Sana opens the door more and lets the two boys in. Yousef smiles at her while passing her and then going straight to the kitchen to put down the bags.

Yes, he’ll do anything for the Bakkoush siblings. For Sana, he’ll stand at the door as long as necessary if it means that she is comfortable and he can talk to her.


End file.
